


The Truth Hurts

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Detective AU, F/M, mentions of cheating spouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly goes to Ted's private detective agency to find out if her husband is cheating on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17. Still catching up.

"Let me get this straight, Ms. Blank. You want me to spy on your husband, because you think he might be cheating on you, yet you can't find any evidence?" Ted DiBiase asks, one eyebrow raised. 

"That's what I need you for," Kelly Blank says, her hands on her hips as she glares at the much older man.

He raises an eyebrow and looks her over. "I'm sorry, Ms. Blank, I really don't understand this request. Any man who would cheat on a woman as beautiful and sweet as you would have to be the dumbest fucker on earth, pardon my language."

Kelly blushes and ducks her head. "I... Thank you, Mr. DiBiase." She licks her lips and finally sinks into the chair he'd offered her when she first came in. "I apologize for how snotty I'm being. I don't know how I know, but it's a feeling. We used to... We used to have a very active sex life, but lately, every time I even try to touch him, he turns me away. I'm not... I know I'm not ugly, but there's nothing else going on in his life that would lead to him not wanting me. At least nothing that I know of."

Ted nods and starts jotting down some information. He hands her a packet of paperwork. "Start filling these out and I'll call my son in to do some cyber stalking."

"Can you handle it personally? I just... I feel stupid. My husband might be cheating on me."

"I would, but I don't know much about cyber stalking. My son, Joe, won't care though. He's my son-in-law actually and he's married to my youngest son, so I promise he won't judge."

Kelly smiles sadly and nods. 

Ted licks his lips, hating that this beautiful woman in front of him is so sad and upset. If he finds out her husband is in fact cheating on her, he might just have a few words with the stupid moron. He calls Joe in and gives him the information as Kelly hands it over to him. Joe nods, but leans down, whispering, "Dad, do you know who she is?"

Ted looks at him and points very specifically at her name.

"No, Dad, her married name," Joe whispers again. "She's married to Sheldon Souray, pro hockey player. There's like a 99% chance he _is_ cheating on her."

"Then we prove it," Ted whispers back.

Joe nods and takes all the information he's handed. A few hours later, he calls into Ted's office. "Does she want photographic proof or what?"

"Yes."

"Sending you a few files. Show them to her, but Dad?"

"What, Joseph?"

"Wait before you make a move on her. She's about to find out her husband is cheating on her."

"I... Joseph."

"Sorry, Ted, but really. Wait. I know she's beautiful and you're very into her, but wait a little while."

"Fine. It's not like I was going to hit on a still married woman." Ted rolls his eyes and hangs up on Joe before he calls Kelly and asks her to come into the office. He prints out the pictures and tucks everything Joe had found and Ted had found into an envelope.

A few weeks later, Ted is walking through the grocery store when he bumps into Kelly. "Oh, Ms. Blank. I'm so sorry."

She smiles up at him and puts her hand on his arm. "It's all right, Mr. DiBiase, and please, call me Kelly."

"Call me Ted. You look very happy."

She nods. "Divorce is final. Per his own pre-nup, I got more than half of everything he has, so I'm actually doing well enough to start a bakery for myself. It's what I've always wanted to do. I open, actually, in about a week." She hands him a card. "Come check it out."

He nods, looking down at the business card in his hand and smiles. "I'd love to. Uhm..."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm like babbling at you for no reason when you're here to shop. I'll let you get on your way." She turns and starts to walk away and he grabs her hand gently. She turns back, a curious expression on her face.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Really?"

"Yes." Ted smiles and licks his lips. "I think you're beautiful and I would love to go out with you and get to know you better."

"Yes. I'm busy tonight, but maybe tomorrow night?"

000000000."It's a date." Ted pulls out his own business card and jots down his cell phone. "Call me if anything changes. And is your cell phone number on your card?"

"It's on the back. I was hoping you'd notice and call me."

Ted grins and reaches out, stroking a hand down her shoulder. "I'll call you tomorrow to find out how to get to your place."

"Good." She moves closer and kisses his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Ted."

"Tomorrow, Kelly." Ted smiles to himself as she heads off. He goes back to his shopping, already planning his date the following night.

_end_


End file.
